The purpose of this project is to explore the great variety and abundance of the marine environment for molecular models of neurobiology. In particular, we search for species or phenomena which display an amplification or simplification of human physiology or pathology. Typical examples of this work were studies on membranogenesis employing developing sea urchins, bioelectrogenesis in the electric eel and torpedo, and brain pathology in the migrating Pacific salmon. During the past year we have completed an investigation of brain Ca2 ion-ATPases in several vertebrate species. There was a positive correlation of enzyme activity with the presumptive position of a species on the evolutionary scale.